El muerdago
by kari-saku
Summary: Si el era un tonto celoso cabeza hueca, ¿por quererla para el solo era ser egoísta?, si bueno lo aceptaba el era egoísta pero no sorpotaba como la miraban ni como la trataban, El el gran Harry Potter tenía derecho a enojarse porque ELLA era SU novia....


Hola bueno regreso.... ahora he escrito esta historia en el mundo fascinante del mundo de Harry Potter se que el tema ya paso pero este es mi regalo de navidad ATRASADISIMA pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca verdad...........

bueno si tantos rodeos espero que lo dosfruten es el primer fanfic que escribo de Harry Potter... Chaooooooo

* * *

El Muerdago

Si el era un tonto celoso cabeza hueca, ¿por quererla para el solo era ser egoísta?, si bueno lo aceptaba el era egoísta pero no sorpotaba como la miraban ni como la trataban, El el gran Harry Potter tenía derecho a enojarse porque Ella era su novia y no de nadie más, si la adoraba, le encantaba su cariño, su voz, su aroma, todo lo que se refiere a ella

Bueno el colegio de Hogwart estaba hecho un desastre por sus alumnos, los regalos, el baile de navidad y muchas cosas mas.

Pero bueno eso era lo que estaba pensando un joven de cabello negro desordenado y color verde esmeraldas, no tenía ni la menor idea que comprarle a la persona más querida para él, esa persona que a llegado a entenderlo más que sus mejores amigos por la cual daría la vida por ella, si su novia Ginny con quien a estado 3 años que no lo cambiaria por nada.

-ya sabes que le vas a comprar a Ginny - le preguntó una joven de 18 años cabello castaño, su mejor amiga desde que entró al colegio-

No, no se - respondió desanimado

Su amiga lo miró con comprensión- no importa Harry nosotros te ayudaremos a elegir el regalo perfecto, verdad Ron- se giró donde su amigo, pero lo que encontró no fue una cara de compañerismo si no una cara de **tu ya sabes lo que pienso**.

¡Por Díos Ron!- dijo exasperada Hermione- debes superarlo tu hermana ya no es chiquita y pones cara como si Harry fuera un pervertido ¡Es tu mejor amigo!!!, si sigues con esa actitud serás tú el que no reciba regalo de navidad.

Lo siento Hermione- dijo Ron con la cabeza para abajo- pero entiéndeme es mi hermana menor, y eso no significa que pienso que Harry es un pervertido, si fuera eso ya lo hubiera mandado esfumando lejos de mi hermana.

Entiendo Ron- le llamó Harry- pero ayúdame a buscar un regalo, hazlo porque eres mi mejor amigo, y también para que tu hermana reciba el mejor regalo.

Esta bien hermano- dijo Ron golpeándole el hombro- pero me ayudas en lo que tu ya sabes - le susurro solo para que el escuchara mientras miraba a Hermione.

Vamos chicos a la clase de transformaciones que llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ahorita- les llamo

Vamos- dijo Harry - pero busquemos pasillos desabitados pues ahorita se les a ocurrido a todas las chicas conjurar un muérdago y estaremos en peligro de extinción- dijo con cara trágica.

Serás tú -se río Ron- pues yo estoy solito y ni me molesta que hagan eso- en eso miro a Hermione que puso cara de pocos amigos.

Vamonos- dijo y se viro saliendo enseguida de la sala común, mientras que Ron sonreía-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueltame Malfoy- grito una pelirroja- me haces daño - dijó sacando su varita.

Weasley tienes que cumplir las tradiciones, y como sabes muy bien eso - señalo arriba- significa que tienes que darme un beso, cosa que todas las chicas se morirían por hacerlo- dijo sobradamente un chico alto cabello plateado y lindo al mismo tiempo arrogante y heredero de una mala estirpe de mortífago.

Si no lo haces, algo le va a pasar a tu querido noviecito- dijo- así que has lo que te digo y se una niña buena- dijo mientras le cogió el menton y se acercó poco a poco a los labios de la pelirroja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban llegando tarde a clases.

Cuando estaban virando la última esquina, se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sus amigos se detuvieron atras de El, al ver lo que pasaba, miraron a Harry con tristeza.

lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahi corriendo, como puede ser que ella, la persona que era su mundo le haya hecho eso, era un estupido por haber creido que todo iba a estar bien, fue un estupído en creer en ella.

Lo último que escucho al salir del pasillo fue el nombre de la persona que acababa de romperle el corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny soltó una maldición y se solto de Malfoy antes que pase algo más, y recién se dio cuenta quienes estaban a su alrededor las personas las cuales hace unos minutos si no la hubieran llamado hubiera ocurrido el peor error de su vida.

Vio a su hermano con cara de tristeza, y vio la cara de Hermione que mostraba decepción pero no encontro la cara que quería encontrar, que habrá pensado verla ahí y con Malfoy

Ron - llamó- y Harry

Ginny creó que no debes buscarlo ahorita- dijó su hermano sin mirarle la cara

Yo también pienso lo mismo- intervino Hermione- lo que acaba de ver no creo que lo entienda.

pero ¡por Dios!! de que hablan-dijo Ginny desesperada.

Lo sentimos Ginny - dijeron al unisono - lo único que te puedo decir que esto no es fácil de dijerir- dijo Ron

es verdad- dijo Hermione- ver a la persona que amas traicionandote no es algo que se acepte rapidamente.

Pero yo no lo he besado - grito- esto es un malentendido.

Ginny no nos debes dar explicaciones- dijo Ron - no a nosotros..

hermano...-dijo casi llorando

no déjame terminar- dijo Ron tomándole por los hombros- acabas de perder a una gran persona- y la soltó

Vamonos Hermione, si no llegaremos tarde a clases-y se dirigio a la aula de transformaciones sin decir otra palabra más

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiciste muy bien Draco- le dijo un señor con cara calabérica- has lastimado donde lmás le duele a Potter

-Si señor- respondió- cual es nuestro plan ahora

secuestraremos a la chica. y si Potter no la viene a buscar, bueno tendra que decirle adios a su memoria y tendras la oportunidad de casarte con ella, con el gran tesoro de potter.- sonrió malevolamente con su rostro no humano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry escuchame- grito atras de El

Dejame Ginny- dijo Harry- no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de tí.

pero Harry dejame explicarte lo que realmente paso- dijo ya con las lagrimas inundandole los ojos

Harry no le gustaba que ella llorar pero su orgullo era más fuerte que lo que sentía-

Dejame Weasly- termino cortandole toda explicación- tu mataste lo que había y no hay vuelta atrás...

Y dejó a Ginny llorando, aunque a el mismo se le rompia el corazon por haber hecho eso, no podía perdonarla..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weasly que haces tan solita donde está tu noviecito- se le acerco un chico tras de ella.

Déjame en paz Malfoy- dijo Ginny limpiandose las lagrimas- ¿que quieres??no te basta haberme arruinado la vida-dijo enfrentandosele

no,Te quiero a tí- dijo y Ginny cayó en sus brazos aturdida - te quiero solamente a tí

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- lo llamó Ron desesperado

Que pasa- dijo aturdido el chico

Ginny- dijo - se la llevaron los mortifagos, no la van a devolver al menos que nosotros la vayamos a rescatar

Harry al escuchar el nombre de ella palideció- donde se la llevaron -pregunto

Ron no respondió enseguida

**Donde diablos se la llevaron** - grito ya desesperado Harry

ese es el problema - respondio- estan aqui, y nadie sabe, hay un pasadiso debajo del comedor y se llega un túnel dicen que vallamos ahi.

Vamos- dijo Harry sin dudarlo- y llama a Hermione.

Aquí estoy- dijo Hermione apareciendo de las sombras

entonces vamos-dijo Harry tomándo su capa de invisibilidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueltenme- grito Ginny - sueltenme

tranquila mi pequeña niña- se le acercó el Señor oscuro- pronto lo haremos, claro si es que tu querido Harry viene por tí, has sido una mala niña como pudiste engañarlo con su peor enemigo- dijo alejandose de ella

- Draco -llamo-ven aca.

Ginny vio que Malfoy se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

alejate de mi Malfoy- dijo amenazadoramente- no te atrevas a tocarme.

que pasa me tienes miedo-dijo este- igualmente me debes el beso de la otra vez y si no fuera por esa sangre sucia si hubiera sido realidad que habías traicionado a San Potter.

alejate Malfoy -dijo Ginny cuando este se le acerco, estaba apunto de besarla

Alejate de ella Malfoy-dijo Harry apuntandole con la varita

Así que si llegaste Potter- dijo Malfoy virandose hacía el- realmente eres grandioso vienes a salvar a alguien que te traiciono.

ella no me traiciono- grito- acabo de escuchar todo y te hare pagar por todo lo que has hecho, por un solo cabello que le hayas tocado -iba a seguir diciendole lo que iba hacer con el pero fue detenido por una fría risa.

Así que si llegaste Potter- entró el señor con cara de culebra- sabía que ibas a venir.

Espero que estes preparado para tu muerte- dijo este levantando su varita- pues esta vez no vas a escapar

preparate-dijo

**¡¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!!.**

Hubo una luz cegadora que compartía la hermandad de las varitas, no se sabía quien había ganado, no se veía nada, lo único que se veía era escombros.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

Encontraron a Harry a bajo de unos metros de escombros, estaba vivo, respiraba.

¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!- grito desesperada Ginny.

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba el cadaver de uno de los magos mas temidos en los ultimos tiempo, con los ojos blancos se encontraba Voldemort acababa de ser derrotado por la misma persona que el mismo puso su camino hace casi dos decadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba abriendo los ojos, no sabia donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que se acordaba era una luz verde, y despues pura oscuridad. Escucho voces alrededor suyo.

Pero Hermione - escucho decir Ron

lo siento Ron- dijo esta un poco triste - es el dia del baile de navidad y tengo el regalo perfecto para que se lo de a Ginny.

Pero yo tambien tengo un regalo- dijo Ron- pero no es para mi hermana si no que es para ti- Hermione quisieras ser mi no...

donde estoy- dijo abriendo un ojo Harry, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que alguien se le habia tirado encima

Harry estas bien- dijo Hermionde feliz- vamos levantate que falta poco para el baile de navidad y tengo el regalo preciso para Ginny - dijo alegre pero se dio cuenta que Ron se habia puesto rojo, y noto que se acercaba a ella.

Hermione - dijo Ron antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando se estaban separando obvio por falta de aire.

Feliz navidad- dijo este, a una Hermione muy confundida- Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto Ron esperanzado, nunca habia hecho pero Hermione era un tesoro y la queria para el - entonces quieres?????

Hermione como respuesta se tiro encima de el y fue atrapada con delicadeza y un beso que se habia esperado desde que se habian conocido...

coffcoffcoff- llamo Harry sonriendo

Hermione estaba avergozanda separandose de Ron- toma este es el regalo- le entrego una caja roja- espero que sepas adivinar que hacer con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora ya podia ser feliz, todo lo que lo atormentaba acababa de desaparecer, y ya podria vivir tranquilo y estar con la persona que realmente amaba.

Ahora el ministerio tenia que ponerse pilas a capturar a lso mortifagos que quedan pues la paz al mundo magico acababa de empezar...

Al fin la encontro, una joven pelirroja con un vestido del mismo color de su cabello y un collar con un objeto de forma de rayo se encontraba sentada en unos de los asientos por la entrada al gran salon.

Ginny -llamo Harry

Esta lo miro - Harry tengo que explicart......

shhhhhhhh- le callo con un dedo posado en la boca de la chica- no me debes de explicar nada, lo se todo, perdoname por no haberte escuchado- la miro arrepentido- lo siento

no hay nada de que lamentarse- sonrio Ginny de nuevo con esa sonrisa sincera - ahora estaremos juntos y nadie nos va a separar

Si ahora estaremos juntos- dijo Harry arrodillandose - Ginny se que falta mucho pero lo unico que estoy seguro es que mi corazon y yo no podemos vivir sin ti, y ahora estoy seguro que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo... quieres casarte conmigo????????

Ginny lo miro de hito en hito , no se lo creiba, pero veia esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba que no creia que fuera una mentira, y con lagrimas en los ojos abraza Harry- claro que quiero- dijo besandolo - claro que quiero..

En ese instante crecio un muerdago que fue testigo y juez de la promesa de amor que se dijeron,ese fue el comienzo de una gran historia, una historia de amor.

* * *

Bueno!!!!!!!!! les gusto, no se , pero bueno espero que me pongan review con todos los comentarios OJO constructivos nada de ofensas que pueden llevar al autor a la depresion jijijijijij Chao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 y espero sus coments


End file.
